ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Vevo
Vevo, LLC (stylized vevo) is a joint venture music video website operated by Sony Music Entertainment, Universal Music Group, Google and Abu Dhabi Media with EMI licensing its content to the group without taking an ownership stake. VEVO Launch Event The Vevo Launch Event was held at Skylight Studios on December 8, 2009. Lady Gaga was invited to join the list of performers, sporting a gray dress and heels, with a large blond bow hairpiece. ;Set list # "Speechless" 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg VEVO Launch.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch 004.jpg #VEVOCertified Videos that have attained at least 100 million views are recognized with the mark of being "Vevo Certified". Table ATTENTION: If you know the missing dates, please complete the table. Videos Music Videos File:Just Dance|"Just Dance" feat. Colby O'Donis (2008) File:Beautiful, Dirty, Rich|"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) File:Poker Face|"Poker Face" (2008) File:Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009) File:LoveGame|"LoveGame" (2009) File:Paparazzi|"Paparazzi" (2009) File:Paparazzi (Explicit)|"Paparazzi" (Explicit) (2009) File:Chillin|"Chillin" Wale feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Video Phone|"Video Phone" (Remix) Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Bad Romance (Music video)|"Bad Romance" (2009) File:Telephone|"Telephone" feat. Beyoncé (2010) File:Telephone (Explicit)|"Telephone" (Explicit) feat. Beyoncé (2010) File:Lady Gaga - Alejandro|"Alejandro" (2010) File:Lady Gaga - Born This Way|"Born This Way" (2011) File:Judas|"Judas" (2011) File:The Edge Of Glory|"The Edge of Glory" (2011) File:Lady Gaga - Yoü And I|"Yoü and I" (2011) File:Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp|"The Lady is a Tramp" Tony Bennett feat. Lady Gaga (2011) File:Lady Gaga - Marry The Night (Official Video)|"Marry the Night" (2011) File:Applause|"Applause" (2013) Lyric Videos File:Applause (Lyric Video)|"Applause" (2013) File:Aura Lyric Video|"Aura" (2013) Audios File:Marry The Night (Audio)|"Marry the Night" (2011) File:Government Hooker (Audio)|"Government Hooker" (2011) File:Americano (Audio)|"Americano" (2011) File:Hair (Audio)|"Hair" (2011) File:Scheiße (Audio)|"Scheiße" (2011) File:Bloody Mary (Audio)|"Bloody Mary" (2011) File:Black Jesus † Amen Fashion (Audio)|"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (2011) File:Bad Kids (Audio)|"Bad Kids" (2011) File:Fashion Of His Love (Audio)|"Fashion of His Love" (2011) File:Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) (Audio)|"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" (2011) File:Heavy Metal Lover (Audio)|"Heavy Metal Lover" (2011) File:Electric Chapel (Audio)|"Electric Chapel" (2011) File:The Queen (Audio)|"The Queen" (2011) File:Judas (DJ White Shadow Remix) (Audio)|"Judas" DJ White Shadow Remix (2011) File:Marry The Night (Zedd Remix) (Audio)|"Marry the Night" Zedd Remix (2011) File:Scheiße (DJ White Shadow Mugler) (Audio)|"Scheiße" DJ White Shadow Mugler (2011) File:Fashion Of His Love (Fernando Garibay Remix) (Audio)|"Fashion of His Love" Fernando Garibay Remix (2011) File:Applause (Audio)|"Applause" (2013) File:Do What U Want (Audio)|"Do What U Want" (feat. R. Kelly) (2013) File:Venus (Audio)|"Venus" (2013) File:Dope (Audio)|"Dope" (2013) Behind the Scenes File:Behind the Scenes of Poker Face|"Poker Face" (2008) File:Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Behind the Scenes)|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009) File:Lady Gaga - LoveGame (Behind the Scenes)|"LoveGame" (2009) File:Chillin (Behind the Scenes)|"Chillin" Wale feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Behind the Scenes of Video Phone|"Video Phone" (Remix) Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (Behind the Scenes)|"Bad Romance" (2009) File:Lady Gaga - Telephone (Behind the Scenes) ft. Beyoncé|"Telephone" feat. Beyoncé (2010) Live performances File:Paparazzi (AOL Sessions)|"Paparazzi" Live on AOL Sessions (2009) File:Speechless (Live At The VEVO Launch Event)|"Speechless" Live on VEVO Launch Event (2009) File:Poker Face Speechless Your Song (GRAMMYs on CBS)|"Poker Face/Speechless/Your Song" Elton John feat. Lady Gaga Live on Grammy (2010) File:Born This Way (GRAMMYs on CBS)|"Born This Way" Live on Grammy (2011) Born This Way (Live on SNL)|"Born This Way" Live on SNL (2011) File:Judas (Live on SNL)|"Judas" Live on SNL (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (Live on American Idol)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on American Idol (2011) File:Born This Way (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Born This Way" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Just Dance (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Just Dance" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Poker Face (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Poker Face" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Hair (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Hair" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Bad Romance (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Bad Romance" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Judas (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Judas" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Born This Way (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Born This Way" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Yoü And I (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Yoü and I" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Marry The Night (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Marry the Night" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Aura (Live on artRave)|"Aura" Live on artRave (2013) file:ARTPOP (Live on artRave)|"ARTPOP" Live on artRave (2013) File:Venus (Live on artRave)|"Venus" Live on artRave (2013) File:MANiCURE (Live on artRave)|"MANiCURE" Live on artRave (2013) File:Sexxx Dreams (Live on artRave)|"Sexxx Dreams" Live on artRave (2013) File:Gypsy (Live on artRave)|"Gypsy" Live on artRave (2013) File:Dope (Live on artRave)|"Dope" Live on artRave (2013) File:Applause (Live on artRave)|"Applause" Live on artRave (2013) File:Do What U Want (Live on artRave)|"Do What U Want" Live on artRave (2013) File:Do What U Want (Live on SNL) ft. R. Kelly|"Do What U Want" feat. R. Kelly Live on SNL (2013) File:Gypsy (Live on SNL)|"Gypsy" Live on SNL (2013) File:Do What U Want (2013 AMAs)|"Do What U Want" feat. R. Kelly Live on AMAs (2013) Interviews File:Lady Gaga - Judas (On The Record With Fuse 2011)|Judas On The Record With Fuse (2011) File:Lady Gaga - Trust (On The Record With Fuse 2011)|Trust On The Record With Fuse (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 1|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 1 (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 2|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 2 (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 3|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 3 (2011) Favorite videos File:Semi Precious Weapons - VEVO24s|Semi Precious Weapons - VEVO24s (2010) File:53rd GRAMMYs Red Carpet THE EGG|GRAMMYs Red Carpet (2011) File:53rd GRAMMYs on CBS Best Pop Vocal Album|GRAMMYs Best Pop Vocal Album (2011) File:Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp|"The Lady is a Tramp" Tony Bennett feat. Lady Gaga (2011) Others File:The Fame Monster Best Buy In-Store|The Fame Monster Best Buy In-Store (2010) File:Lady Gaga - Marry The Night The Prelude Pathétique|Marry The Night: The Prelude Pathétique (2011) Links *Lady Gaga (Vevo) *Lady Gaga (YouTube) Category:Websites Category:2009 live performances Category:2009 web appearances